Hanmyo's Return
by Kikumaru
Summary: Jim has strange dreams about a girl from the past...and she suddenly appears right in front of him! Is it another vision? Or is this entire thing reality? Read to find out!
1. The beginning

Hanmyo's Return  
  
Jim woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Yet again, he had another dream…dreams he couldn't really understand. They consisted mostly of destroying the only one who he had ever had…Hanmyo. Most of them included the Outlaw Star, but in some, he had a dream of her dying with the flowers he had given her in her hands. It was so confusing…yet it seemed so real. By far, the strangest dream that had happened was one that seemed almost like a romantic movie, kissing her as she slowly faded away…and then he woke up, as always. He did not dare tell aniki, knowing he wouldn't REALLY understand. An entire year had passed since he had last seen her, and he was now 12 years old. After regaining his composure, he fell back asleep.  
  
  
"She flew, her two cats by her side. The Outlaw Star…Gene…grappler mode…and the blood. So much red throughout space…so much blood. She was dead. A single rose…standing for their love? Or perhaps just herself, she was as pretty as a rose…"  
  
Again he woke, this time to the buzzing of the alarm clock beside him. So confused…He just couldn't understand. And then, just as he had done a year before, he walked outside the Outlaw Star, heading to a local park. Suddenly, a flash of light occurred:  
  
  
"Hanmyo, standing at their former meeting place, the fountain. She was looking down, seeming so sad…and then…a single glance at him, and disappearing…with the wind…"  
  
  
Jim was certainly terrified now, rigid with a mixture of confusion and fear. He was now certain that something terrible had happened to the mysterious girl over a year ago. Slowly, he walked back towards the sleek red ship, breaking into a run halfway there.   



	2. The shock

Hanmyo's Return  
  


Disclaimer: I forgot to add a disclaimer last time, but Hanmyo, Jim, and all other parts of outlaw star are not mine. o.o; And I named the ship myself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young pirate floated, stranded in the depths of space for what seemed months on end. Surely, she was dead now? She seemed somewhat alive though, while her body was inactive, her mind was still thinking. All of a sudden, she slipped into a long, deep sleep. In her "dreams", she heard a voice. It seemed unlike any she had heard of, though she had listened to it, long long ago. It seemed soft and soothing, unlike any words she had had before.   
"Young love shall not parish so sudden..." the word love peirced her heart, if it was not already crushed during the incident that had happened a little more than over a year ago. She had only known true love once, and it was around that very time. When she had first met a boy her own age, someone with the same interests as she had. And, the flowers he had given her. She took a frosted, full-grown rose from the bouquet and left it in space. It was her gift to Jim that she had not yet had a chance to give. The voice repeated its verse, untill finally, she woke up. Or so it seemed.   
She stood up, somehow still in the park, just the same as always. A little older, but it wasn't very noticible. The only thing that was different was her clothes...not made by herself, she noticed. She had on a white short-sleeved shirt, a bouquet of flowers on the front. She gave herself a tentative smile, knowing it reminded her of her one and only. She ran her fingers over the new, denim skirt that had come down to her lower thigh. Her cats were gone, she knew.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jim was typing furiously away at the computer. Finally, he pulled up a file labeled "Hanmyo". What he found was surprising enough, a wanted poster. To him, Hanmyo could do no wrong. He opened without hesitation, knowing it was a lie. He found a complete bio on her, and then a picture of her spacecraft. *If he thought the poster itself was surprising, he thought to himself, this was DEFINETLY earth-shattering!* The ship was a bright yellow, attached to two, small ships. Jim buried his face in his hands, feeling completely miserable. This was the ship _he _had destroyed.   
  



	3. Da meeting ^_^

X.x; OMG...been so long since I've started this. o_o; I promise I'll try to finish it soon.   
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jim walked outside the ship, looking into the sky as he put his arms behind his head. It had been a week since he had discovered that he had destroyed a girl he may have had a crush on. He inhaled deeply, trying to remember every detail of the fight. He smiled to himself, a small secretive smile. Hanmyo was very good in grappler fighting, probably a lot better than he was.The dusty blonde-haired kid put his hands by his sides, walking through the streets of the Symnca 5 space station. He stopped at the park, and as if in a trance, walked into it. A cat meowed someplace, Jim's head jerking to the sound. He saw a small black kitten, wrapping itself around his ankles. He picked up the small cat, scratching it behind the ears, smiling to himself.   
He thought instantly about Hanmyo, when another cat appeared. This being a white kitten, the same age. They looked like strays, though around their necks was a torn and tattered pink hair ribbon( A/N: You know what's gonna happen now, doncha? ^.~; ) He simply followed the cats, as they seemed to prance towards something. And there, at the same fountain, the same girl was sitting there. Her violet hair was loose, a little longer now. She wore a t-shirt, an old american styled shirt. On it was a bouquet of flowers, identical to the bouquet he had given her so long ago. She wore a denim skirt as well. Her dark eyes looked into the blue eyes which were staring at her.  
Her heart seemed to stop, looking into the eyes of the one she had loved so long ago. She stood up, her eyes widening. Finally, she had the courage to speak. "Jim? I-is that you?" she said, weakly, after all, she hadn't eaten in a long time. She picked up the two kittens, petting each of them before setting them down.  
Awaiting the answer, she stood up, attempting to smooth her violet hair.  
  
  



	4. The Dialogue

I'm finally continuing this...  
-------------------  
  
"Hanmyo..!"  
  
His eyes widened, trying not to beleive the sight that he saw before him.  
  
"You...you can't be here...its impossible...you're....."  
  
"Dead? Barely."   
  
She seemed so calm about it , gathering one of the cats in her arms once more.  
  
"But...how did you....survive?"  
  
She continued to be very relaxed as she answered.  
  
"I'm not too sure. I was knocked unconsious, and floated in a peice of my ship I guess..."  
  
A quiet rustling of the trees passed. Jim sat down on the fountain, thinking.  
  
"This is another vision....isn't it..."  
  
"No. Its real Jim...I promise."  
  
She held his hand. Jim was a bit suprised to feel her slender hand close around his gloved one, his fingers feeling the warmth of her hand as it grasped his own.  
  
"Hanmyo....."  
---------------------  
  
HAHA! Cliffhanger! D Anyway. o.o; Please reveiw! I'll give you a cookie! ::tries aimlessly to put a cookie through the cracks of her computer screen.  



	5. Finally. Off to the Outlaw Star!

A/N: I've re-read this fic over and over, its way too short, no? Anyway, I'll try to make this part a lot longer.   
  
-------------  
  
  
"Hanmyo...I want you to come to the ship with me. Please?" He took both her hands in his own, watching as she flushed a light pinkish color.  
  
"Ship...? Jim...I can't...I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on! I'm sure Gene will--"  
  
She cut him off, surprised.  
  
"Gene....? Ge-Gene Starwind?!"  
  
"Well...yeah. Why?"  
  
"Jim. I can't...There's no way I can face him again."  
  
"Why? Oh...Gene's a nice guy, I'm sure he'll forgive you.."  
  
"Jim, would you forgive someone who tried to kill you!?"  
  
"Well...uh....Listen Hanmyo...it'll work out. I'll explain to him who you are. After all, who can resist my face? Hm?" He grinned, looking at her.  
  
"You're not that cute..."  
  
"Aw come'on...I'm trying to cheer ya up. I know Gene! He won't say no, I promise." The mechanical genius winked at her, smiling.  
  
"I'll go with you. But you have to promise me something. Don't tell him who I am. Please Jim. He can't find out." Thoughts ran through her head as she looked at Jim sorrowfully.  
  
"He'll find out sooner or later. But I swear, I won't tell him. All right?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
He helped her stand, taking her hand in his, leading her to the Outlaw Star.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yeah Hanmyo?"  
  
"Thanks. This is really nice of you. You've given me so much..All I've given you is trouble."  
  
"You have no idea..."  
  
"What is it..?"  
  
"Hanmyo...I have a confession to make..."  
  
"Huh?" She blinked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"I...I ..helped...try and destroy.......you..." He mumbled, his voice almost inaudible.  
  
"...I already know Jim. But like I said before, it was fate. You and I...we are bound by it. Even if its disrupted, we are always meant to be together. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"No. But I'll sure try...Hanmyo..."  
  
"Ok, enough with the seriousness. Lets focus on the brighter side of things, hm?"  
  
"Whatever you say." He released her hand, putting his arms up on the back of his head.  
  
"Gene...is he a nice person?"  
  
"Gene? I guess he's alright...but lazy as heck."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Well..thats how I found you the first time. Gene had me working overtime while he and his latest girlfriend went out..."  
  
"That wasn't very kind of him.."  
  
"Nah...but its alright. He's pretty cool, once ya get used to having him spend your money that you worked hard to make..."  
  
"He sounds like a cat. Like a gaurdian that does nothing but complain, and they're useless basically. But they make nice companions, and they stick by your side..."  
  
"You know? I never thought of it that way. I guess he does sorta resemble a house pet. Aisha too. Then of course, she is sorta a cross between a feline and a human." He laughed a bit, putting his hands down.  
  
"Nnn...A Ctarl-Ctarl?" She blinked, amused.  
  
"Yep, you guessed it. She scares me, kinda. She's kind of like my older sister I never had." He looked down at the floor. "She's like a family to me."  
  
"Thats nice...Jim. I'd love to meet her."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she'll like you! She likes everyone...except Gene maybe. She keeps making comments to all of us like we're all Ctarl-Ctarl, and points out all our weak points. So unless you're superwoman or something, its not like you're going to escape her." He smiled.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Anyway, thats it right there. In Dock #9."  
  
"It seems bigger than before..."  
  
"Nah, just the dock. And the color really makes it stand out."   
  
"Yeah, it was the same with my ship."  
  
"Anyway, why don't we go aboard? I'd like for you to meet everyone..."  
  
"Sure." She smiled. "Jim. Thank you. I know I told you already, but you're really kind to do this for me."  
  
"Ah, don't mention it." He grinned out of embarrassment. 


	6. Encounters with the greatest Ctarl Ctarl...

A/N: I know, I need to work on my other fics. I really do...so, I decided to work on this one just a bit more. Its weird, but I tend to think of the end and the beginning , and I don't know how to lead from each....but anyway, I'll try. Standard disclaimers do apply :/  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jim secretly smiled to himself, watching Hanmyo's awe as she saw the ship. He knew she had seen it before, but only in those diagrams that she was shown to help plan to destroy them. He blinked, looking towards her.   
  
"Erm...so, you think we outta go inside?" The blond hacker put his hands behind his head in a comfortable position, waiting for another reaction.  
  
"Oh...sure. Sorry, it just looks different up close and whenever I'm trying not to destroy it." She laughed, smiling back at him warmly, enough to make him wonder how she could possibly have been a pirate. She started running, calling after him."Race ya to the elevator!"   
  
"You're on!!!!" He laughed as well, running after her.   
  
^-^ ^o^ ^.^**   
  
**Meanwhile, it was a simple, normal, boring day on the Outlaw Star...  
  
"I love you! I want you! I need you!"  
  
"LIAR!!!!"  
  
The sounds of Aisha's video game echoed throughout the ship, the silver haired Ctarl Ctarl's fingers working furiously to gain the other girls love.   
  
"This game is no real game!!!! If _Aisha_ was approached by someone like that, _Aisha_ would be _happy _and she would be nice to the man! She wouldn't turn him away!!! Cowardly human..."   
  
She mumbled quietly to herself, earning hysterical laughter from Gene. "If you're so good at this, why don't _you _try?!" The Ctarl Ctarl threw the game console to the cherry haired outlaw.  
  
"Hnn? I didn't say I was good at this...however, if I were trying to get her into bed...." He smirked, looking down at the game console. "Think Jim could reprogram it?"  
  
"Not for your dirty mind. The Ctarl Ctarl do _not _think so lightly about what all you humans do..."  
  
"Right, forgot." The outlaw muttered, turning the game console over in his hands. "Where is Jim, anyway?"  
  
"_I _certainly don't know, but he walked out after being on the computer for a while. He seemed kind of upset..." Aisha, being a bit of a sibling to Jim, blinked and looked at Gene. "Well?"  
  
"How should I know?" The outlaw shrugged. "I'm not his keeper, you know."  
  
"You _still _should look for him. A Ctarl Ctarl never leaves one behind!"  
  
"If you haven't noticed by now, Aisha, we're not Ctarl Ctarl."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to go look for the little squirt."  
  
"Suit yourself.." The outlaw was now interested in the game, trying to gain the girl's love.  
  
"Humans. Such imbeciles." The cat girl wandered out of the room that served as a dining room, heading towards the hatch to go find her "younger brother", as she thought of him.  
  
^-^ ^o^ ^.^**   
  
**"Ha! Beat you!!" Hanmyo held the elevator door for Jim, waiting for him to catch up. She pressed the button to go up to the hatch, turning towards him once more.  
  
"You cheated." He looked a bit ashamed about being beaten by a girl, but his expression brightened considerably as the elevator's door opened, meeting Aisha, whom was looking off the side of the fencing for something.   
  
"Hi Aisha. What are you looking for?" He smiled, turning to the girl besides him. "Hanmyo, this is Aisha..the one I told you about."  
  
"Ne? Jimmy? I was looking for you, who's Ha--" She blinked looking at the girl besides her fellow crew member."Nani? Jimmy brought a girl home?" The cat girl wandered to the ex-pirate, examining her. Hanmyo blinked, looking into the eyes of the curious Ctarl Ctarl.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Jim, she's hardly your type...Scrawny humans....I may know some cute Ctarl Ctarl girls your age though..." She blinked, standing up, thinking.  
  
"Scrawny?!" The neko owner clenched her fists, trying to keep from using her training upon the cat girl.  
  
"Aisha!!" He blinked sourly up at the Ctarl Ctarl, blushing redly. "Its not like...I just brought her home because she hasn't eaten in a while, okay?!"  
  
"How rude! You don't have to yell..." She crossed her arms, walking back into the ship.  
  
"Sorry bout her..." He blinked, looking down at the red painted gate.  
  
"Its fine.." She smiled at Jim, walking with him to the door Aisha had come in.  
  
"Oh...wait, I think I need to register you as a crew member..." He looked up at the blue colored Gillium in the gate. "Gillium! Can you register Hanmyo as a member of the crew?"   
  
"Sure Jim, hold on for a moment.." Beeps sounded for a moment, and then the little can shaped machine turned back around. "Oh dear, it seems her files aren't able to be accessed...you'll have to do it manually..."  
  
" Alright, I suppose just let her in for the time being. Is that okay?"   
  
"That is fine, Jim." The mechanical door opened, and Jim stepped in, holding out his hand to Hanmyo's.  
  
"Knowing Aisha, she's probably telling Gene right now about the sort of girl I'm bringing in. And knowing Gene, he's probably going to laugh and/or tease me about this, just trying to let you be prepared..." His voice faded off a bit, as his hand came in contact with Hanmyo's. He paused for just a moment, his cheeks flushing. The girl flinched just slightly, but let the boy guide her into the cherry red vessle. The ship she wanted so much to destroy, just to gain respect as the youngest member of the Anten 7. It was magnificent, the most advanced ship in all the universe. It was the Outlaw Star.  
  
  



	7. Words in the Night

A/N: Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hanmyo's head buzzed with activity as soon as she had rested in Melfina's bed. Her mind was mixed with all sorts of emotions, all sorts of feelings, and every thing that had happened in that one day. It was as if she were still dead asleep on the floor of her room, Kemi and Mata climbing under her fingers for comfort. It was as if the entire mission to kill Gene, the entire fiasco that had happened with Jim...and then she had come back to life? It was too good to be true, yet also too awful to be false. She winced at her thoughts, yet they were true. She had wanted to die, to be rid of all her crimes and murders she had committed. But suddenly, in one 24 hour day, she had done just that. She was innocent of mind and of heart now, and her bitterness was gone. She had actually *smiled* at people that she had been killed...or at least wounded by. The fond memories of that afternoon were still fresh in her mind:  
  
"What?" Gene had looked up, dumbstruck at her, making her feel uncomfortable under his cold steel stare.   
  
"A girl?" Melfina, the maiden to the leyline, had been so kind and gentle to her that it had almost made her want to cry, the thought that their guild wanted use her for their own selfish wants.  
  
"Jimmy's got a girlfrieeend!" The Ctarl-Ctarl....Aisha....had teased them throughout the long afternoon.  
  
Her attention was immediately held though, by the assassin by Gene's side. Her gentle face...it was exactly like Hitoraga's. Almost instantly, their eyes locked on each other, like arch enemies passing each other. Suzuka had known her. And she had known Suzuka.  
  
"Hmmm...so if they like each other," Gene had contemplated the situation by turning his head towards each of them. "She'll sleep in your quarters Jim?"  
  
Hanmyo laughed to herself in retrospect, remembering the pained look on Jim's face.  
  
"No way Gene! I'd never....erm....I don't have enough room." He had tried to find reasons for why not, and that was the only one he had come up with.  
  
"Fine. Then she'll sleep in Melfina's quarters."  
  
"But Gene, where will I sleep?" The raven haired beauty had asked, confused.   
  
"Luckily, my bed is bigger than Jim's." He had laughed, and she blushed furiously. Twilight Suzuka sipped at her green tea, calm and collected.  
  
"By the way, whats yer name?" Aisha said, wondering if or if not she'd just call the girl "Scrawny" for a while.  
  
"Ha--" Jim had stopped in the middle of revealing her name, but she had finished it with a name she used undercover.  
  
"My name is Hannah."  
  
"Hannah, eh? Nice name.." Her enemy smiled, oblivious to whom she was.  
  
"Hannah." She repeated to her crowded mind, closing her eyes to taste the word rolling off her toungue. "My name is Hannah."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"No!!"  
  
Jim woke up again, for the fifth time that week in the middle of the night. This dream was different. Hanmyo had dissappeared again, but in the background, a shadow lurked...Someone was going to kill her...someone evil.   
  
"This can't happen. She's here, and she's not dead!!! She's not dead!" He whimpered in the darkness, holding his pillow tight to his chest. "I can't still be having these dreams...can I?" 


	8. Suzuka gives her opinion for once! o-o;

A/N: I've been writing a lot lately. XD So much inspiration can come to you sometimes...Anyhow, this will be about a fifteen chapter story. X.x; I've been obsessed with Suzuka for a while now...:D The classic, dramatic and intelligent one.   
  
-------------  
  
  
Suzuka watched the girl cautiously. She had been there for only a few days, and already she had fit in well with everyone. Her interest in fighting had captivated Gene's attention, her interests in cats had found peace with Aisha, and Melfina was teaching her how to cook. Jim, she could plainly see, was absolutely head over heels for her. Who knew that this was a girl that had committed many murders of people in the past? Who knew that she ranked nearly as high as Hazanko himself, who knew such an innocent child could be responsible for killing?  
  
No one.  
  
Except for her. Suzuka.  
  
Suzuka had faced off with Hanmyo in the past, and had won easily. But then, the girl was seven. Now, she had the body of a young woman and seemed more limber and stronger than ever. The practices of her skills were amazing to watch, like watching a water sprite leap among the rapids. She had changed immensely since Suzuka had last seen her. She had changed from the time whenever herself and the other famed Anten member, Hitoraga, were falling in love. Just five years ago.  
  
She looked to Jim, who seemed happy for once upon his computer. Suzuka had cared for the child deeply, like a member of her family she never knew, but they had never conversed nor allowed each other to get close to each other. The bonds he had with everyone else were special, but him and herself had lightly drifted apart from another. She noticed him gaze out of the hotels window, watching the new girl twirl and dance upon the railing of the sidewalk. Gene and Melfina had gone to dinner with one another, and Aisha was out having some "fun", as she called it, so it was safe. She softly offered a conversation, trying to warn the child about his new found interest.  
  
"Jim.." She stepped calmly towards him, sheathing her wooden sword and looking up to him with one of the most serious expressions she could muster.  
  
"Huh? Oh...what is it, Suzuka?" He averted his gaze towards her, twirling his computer chair around to face her.  
  
"Stay away from her, Jim..." The assassin closed her eyes, and opening them again to see his reaction.  
  
"From whom?" The blonde youth sat up straight in his computer chair, trying to contemplate the meaning of the statement.  
  
"From Hanmyo, Jim. You know very well who I was talking about." The expression in her face hardened, her eyes staring into Jim's blue ones in an intimidating stare.  
  
"W-what..?" He was surprised to know that Suzuka had known her real name, and now was visibly trembling for a moment.  
  
"Stay away from her...she's not who you think she is." She closed her eyes again, the painful memories of Hitoraga starting to leak out.  
  
"She is what I think she is. I know her, Suzuka! I know what she's done..I don't care though, all right?" He was upset now, white hot rage gathering and blinding his senses.  
  
"Do you really?! She ranks up there with Hitoraga. And Hitoraga stole everything from me. My home, my family, he killed them all!" She clenched her hand around the wooden sword, her other hand keeping her from attacking him to make him see what she wanted him to.  
  
"She's not like him. She's good now, Suzuka. I know she is. Otherwise, she couldn't have come back. She wouldn't have!!" He desperately tried to hang on to the little control he had, and looked out the window to the girl.  
  
"Hitoraga killed my family. Is that what you want her to do? To kill your precious Aniki, and then kill Melfina? And kill Aisha? And then hurt you as much as she possibly can?!" She unsheathed the sword, looking towards him threateningly...she would not be disobeyed, not by a twelve year old child.  
  
"Suzuka. She's my age. And she'd never hurt anyone, I know she wouldn't." He slumped in the windowsill, staring at her sadly. "She's going to be gone anyway. I know she will..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Suzuka queried, confused.  
  
"I mean, that...I guess I should start from the beginning." He sighed again, touching his hand to the glass.  
  
"I suppose you shall. I promise I will not tell a soul. Nor "Hannah" either." She smiled, her only attempt at cheering him up. The story unfolded before her eyes, Jim telling her about the dreams, the meaning of her appearance, and where she was. What her ship was.  
  
"So...you think she's dying because of a simple dream you had?"   
  
"Perhaps. I don't know. My other dreams came true, why shouldn't these?"   
  
"Perhaps because you are in love with her and your subconscious won't let you go?"  
  
"...You should be a psychiatrist."  
  
"Nope. I kill too much to be a psychiatrist."  
  
"You certainly do know psychology though.."  
  
"Well, perhaps I do. I majored in both fencing and psychology..why should this be different?"  
  
"Ah. I don't know..." He sighed and looked up to her. "Thanks for the help. Jaa ne, Suzuka-sama..."  
  
She sighed at the fond nickname, and looked down at him again. It was futile to come in between the two.  
  
"Farewell, Jim-kun." 


	9. Reflections can hurt...

A/N: Daaa. So very bored. By the way, this was done at 4:00 AM. So, I'm sorry if it sounds bad or anything. GOMEN NASAI! There is a song this was done by, if you listen to it, it makes it cool. :D Its "A Date", aka, Melfina's Image Song...kinda. I think. O-o; Anyway, the lyrics are at AnimeLyrics.com, go to "O" and then Outlaw Star if you don't have KaZaA or any other cool downloader thingy. Also inspired by "Be Like That" by Three Doors Down.  
--------------------  
  
Her hair was past her shoulders, her clothes becoming tight and uncomfortable...it just wasn't right for training and fighting. She sighed, becoming irritated, almost about to ask those...people for money to buy clothing with. She couldn't refer to any one of them but Jim by name, simply because she held the same grudge against them. Perhaps she was a sore loser, but she felt as if she should have won. It was written in fate! She couldn't have died. "Hannah" sighed, and continued to ponder the mysterious force that somehow brought her back. She almost always lived by fate, but it seemed that it wasn't applicable to this situation. It was as if fate had tricked her when it took her away for a year. Fate had also caused her to be enrolled into the Anten. So she started to doubt it now.   
  
But then, what could have made her lose? What could have brought her to Jim? Was it just sheer coincidence that she unknowingly fell in love with her enemy? Was it odd that they both met on the same station, both the same age, both brought together by her two cats.   
  
Kemi...Mata...I miss you.  
  
Why weren't her cats brought back? Why couldn't she live under her own house, with her own family? And why couldn't Jim do that also? Why did they have to both put up with lives they did not decide? Fate was too noticeable to be doubted! She continued these thoughts, once more leaping into the air, and rushing backwards, as if like a tiger.   
  
I hate you. I hate you, Hazanko. YOU did this to me.   
  
No one but her saw the glittering droplets of tears fall through the air.  
  
-----  
  
The girl wandered to the kitchen in the small warehouse of Starwind and Hawking. Red faced and beaten, she slumped onto the table, having managed to stop crying in her blind rage. The good thing was that she was able to pass off as being tired from training. Jim sat by her, smiling at her happily. She almost cursed his happiness, especially when she herself was feeling absolutely terrible. The girl lifted her head from the table and looked at him, curiously, as if inspecting him. Jim blinked, and looked blankly back at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." She sighed, and rested her head back. "I miss my cats." Hanmyo mumbled, quietly.  
  
"Kemi and Mata? Or those other ones I saw you with?"   
  
"Both really. Mostly Kemi and Mata though. I had a mind link with them, so I could hear what they said when we were fighting. And they always complained about stuff...but I almost miss it."  
  
"What if we go look for those other ones, and that way you can at least have someone to be a companion to you?"  
  
"No. Its fine really." She sighed, calmly. "They were only replacements. There is no way that my cats can come back."  
  
"Sorry.." He blinked, feeling hurt, and looked up again at her. "But maybe its a good thing you don't have your cats anymore."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you can have human companionships...and that way, you can talk to them all the time!" He smiled again, and leaned on one of his hands.  
  
"You're sounding like Mata now." She looked to him, remembering her white cat.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked, confused of the meaning.  
  
"Both..." Her gaze faded to the table, and she looked back to him again.  
  
Suddenly, Gene walked in, carrying a few shopping bags. Melfina followed him, smiling cheerfully at the two.   
  
"Hello...I thought that you might've wanted some new clothes, so I asked Suzuka what kind of clothes that are most comfortable for your type of training. She asked who they were for, and I told her you, so she suggested this..." She paused for a moment, digging out of a bag and pulling out something.  
  
"Its fairly loose, you might fit into it though..." The suit she held up was identical to her past training outfit, pink fringe, border, everything. The purple haired girl looked up at the clothes, a shocked and surprised look on her face.   
  
"They're just clothes, why ya getting so worked up 'bout 'em?" Gene stared, confused. Hanmyo smiled, and merely shoved the comment away.   
  
"Thanks Melfina. Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled warmly, and offered the clothes. Jim merely smiled, and watched her as she ran towards the storage room she had made into a bedroom.   
  
"What's her problem?" Jim shrugged as he looked to Gene, his insolent partner for life. 


End file.
